This invention related to a bracket device for convenient storage of an automatic flow valve for a fire hose. The bracket is a fold-back support bracket particularly adapted to be mounted on the back of a fire truck for storage and transport of an automatic flow valve for example a valve known as a Carlin valve which interconnects to a fire hydrant and a supply hose to a pump truck. Since the valve must be quickly removed from the pump truck and installed immediately on a hydrant at the fire scene as a first step in water supply operations, the valve must be readily accessible and easily removed from storage on the truck. In past arrangements the valve has been installed in a bracket mounted on the sill step of the rear bumper of the pump truck. This location prevents ready access to the rear storage cabinets. Storing the valve in the storage cabinets inhibits quick location and retrieval, particularly when stored with other equipment.
It is desired that the valve be located where it is visible and readily accessible for unimpeded removal for quick installation. In furtherance of this objective the valve bracket of this invention was devised. The valve bracket permits the valve to be stored without blocking access to equipment compartments and includes a fold-back feature to articulate a projecting rack portion of the valve out of potential interference with operations once the valve has been removed.